Gaining Your Trust
by PearLynn
Summary: Complete. Zuko finds a very interesting way to gain Katara's trust. Smutty goodness. PWP no story, really.


_**Gaining Your Trust**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_This takes place at the Western Air Temple before Boiling Rock. This is just for fun, no flames in reviews please._

Zuko was just returning from his training session with Aang when he overheard Toph's and Katara's conversation. At first he felt like ignoring them and going straight to the bathroom to freshen up, but when he heard Katara's choice of words, he felt he needed to stop. His sweat and dirt covered body would have to wait. This seemed important.

"…I don't _care, _Toph! That rat bastard is _not _going to get my trust! No matter what he does, he's still a fucking traitor to me!"

Zuko heard Toph chuckle and then respond, "Jeez, Sweetness, and I thought _I _had a potty mouth! What in the hell did he do to you that is making you use such bad language? What if your _father _heard you?"

"I don't fucking care!" Katara practically shouted, making Zuko flinch at her sheer volume. "He betrayed us in Ba Sing Se and he will always be the spoiled Prince of the Fire Nation. He can kiss my ass, for all I care!"

Toph snickered again, "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Katara practically shrieked, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Toph's laughter was boisterous, "You know _exactly_ what it means!"

There was a slurping sound of some sort and Zuko could feel himself blush at the thought of the gesture Toph was making. He must have been right because Katara scoffed and then he could hear her storm away, most likely to her own room. Toph was laughing hysterically now and most likely rolling on the floor as Katara left.

"I know you're back there Sparky!"

Zuko blushed even more furiously. He was caught. Bashfully, he stood and rubbed the back of his neck as he hung his head. Keeping his head down, he attempted to shuffle away.

"Now hold on there, mister. I have a bone to pick with you."

Zuko stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel slowly to look Toph in her blank eyes. She strode up to him slowly and crossed her arms over her chest once she was standing right in front of him, a large smirk was plastered on her tiny face.

"Yes, Toph?"

"How much did you hear?" Her smirk was unmoving.

"I came in around 'rat bastard' and 'fucking traitor'."

Toph sniggered, "Nice timing. Now I think you should go to her room and talk to her."

Zuko blanched, "What? Why? In case you haven't noticed, she sort of really hates me. Going to her room when she's mad at me isn't the wisest of ideas."

"She's not mad."

"What?"

Toph's smirk grew, "She's not mad. She's frustrated."

"What's the difference?"

She rolled her milky eyes and grabbed his right ear, pulling him down to eye-level. He yelped out but she ignored it, addressing him with a quiet murmur, "Think about it, Princey. I mentioned you giving her a little lovin' and she immediately has a heart attack and storms off. To her room. I can feel her all the way over here. Her heart is _still _going strong. If you know what I mean."

Zuko felt his cheeks redden and his heart pick up again. He suddenly felt light headed at the image of Katara naked and writhing on her bed, pleasuring herself to the thought of him. He could feel his pants tighten at the picture. Toph just chuckled and patted him on the cheek.

"So she's not the only one?" she added with a wink. Zuko straightened up and cleared his throat, looking around and trying to find something to get his mind off of the beautiful waterbender just down the hall, tan skin glistening with euphoric sweat and the smell of her sex filling the room-

"Zuko seriously, go to her before you cream your pants."

"TOPH!"

He knew his face was probably a furious red now, and Toph just kept on laughing. She walked to the direction he had come from, most likely to train Aang in his earthbending. Leaving Zuko alone with Katara in the main area of the temple for probably another hour. Sokka, Haru, Teo, and the Duke wouldn't be back from scouting and hunting for a while. So Zuko had the chance to talk to Katara. Without interruptions.

He took a deep breath and looked around before readjusting his growing bulge. Having a tent and walking were difficult tasks, and confronting an irate waterbender with said tent would be impossible. After he was properly tucked and hidden, Zuko began his way to Katara's room, thoughts of her moaning and panting fresh in his mind. He cursed his imagination as he finally made it to her door. He lifted his hand and was about to knock when he heard her.

"Ooooh…"

Zuko blushed and his cock jerked against the waistband of his pants. Toph was right. He looked down both ways of the hall and took another deep breath. He quickly rapped on the door twice and he heard Katara gasp and shuffle around the room, most likely to redress herself and be presentable. A few moments later, the door swung open to a rosy cheeked, panting Katara.

Her eyes widened at him and she cleared her throat, "What is it, Zuko?"

She had tried to make her voice seem hostile, but it was shaky and hoarse.

"We need to talk."

"Now?" she squeaked. "I'm… Kind of busy…"

He smirked and pushed past her and into her room. He silently took a deep breath. Yep. She had been touching herself. The smell of her wet sex was filling the room. Before he turned around, he licked his lips at the thought of tasting it for real, not just the remnants of the scent. His cock twitched again and he shook his head. He needed to focus for this to work out right.

"So you think I'm a rat bastard?"

"What?"

He turned around and smirked at her, eyes slightly narrowed and his eyebrow raised in a question. She looked shocked for a second then squinted at him, eyes angry but also slightly curious. They were still dark from her self-session, and lidded with the lack of orgasm. Zuko also noticed her nipples were still hard, poking through the thin fabric of her Fire Nation top.

"You think I'm a rat bastard."

Katara crossed her arms, effectively pressing her breasts together and making Zuko's heart leap. He swallowed thickly as she stared at him.

"Why does that matter?"

"Curious, mainly." She huffed and her chest heaved, making Zuko's dick throb again. He cleared his throat and turned fully towards her as he continued, "I mean I understand why you think I betrayed you-"

"You _did _betray me!"

He took a step forward and shook his head, "I was never on your side. We talked for an hour about our mothers. Just because we had a bond, doesn't mean I effectively switched sides and decided to help the Avatar."

She scowled and pointed one finger towards him, "But you should have done the right thing and joined us!"

Zuko grabbed her finger and lowered her hand away, but still held onto it. He stared into her eyes and shrugged, "If you were in the same situation, you would have picked your family over a stranger, am I right?"

Katara stiffened and then shook her head, "Not if Sokka was evil."

"Who's to say who's good and evil? At the time, Azula offered me something better than what you guys had, which was nothing."

"I offered to heal your scar!" she tried to pull her hand away, but he stood his ground and gripped it tighter. Then he narrowed his eyes and took another step closer.

"But did you?"

Katara froze, mouth wide open and eyes shocked, "Uh, no. But if I had, Aang would have died from Azula's lightning blast!"

"If you had, I would have joined you and Azula wouldn't have shot him in the first place."

He let go and leaned back, trying hard not to grin with satisfaction at her surprised expression. He really didn't know why he was doing this, but perhaps if he made her see her wrongs in the whole situation she would be more willing to forgive him and then he could satisfy his thirst he was currently feeling.

Her mouth was still in a soft 'o' and all he could think about was sticking his dick in that wet hole, as well as the other one he could still smell. Her earthy scent was making his head spin. Zuko really needed to focus if he was going to get this right. And time was running short.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he crossed his arms over his chest, trying his hardest to not smirk triumphantly.

"I… I don't know. I didn't think of it that way."

Zuko shrugged and walked over to her bed and sat down on the mattress. The smell of her sex was stronger here and he had to suppress a groan as he took a big whiff. When he looked up, Katara's eyes were narrowed and her arms were on her hips.

"I admit I was in the wrong," Zuko said after a few minutes of silence. "But I want you to understand my motives in the first place."

"What exactly are those, Zuko?"

His eyes widened at her question and he thought hard for a few minutes. Then, with a seductive smirk, he stood and sauntered over to her. He purred out, "Well I want you to know I'm on your side now." She shivered at his words and he saw her nipples become more prominent. He walked behind her and bent over, mouth next to her ear like all those months ago when he tied her to the tree, "And I want you to trust me."

He saw her swallow and turn her head slightly, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

He let out a throaty chuckle and he saw her body respond to the breath tickling her neck. His cock throbbed again and he leaned closer, "That, waterbender, is completely up to you. It is _your_ trust I'm pining for." Zuko blew a slow breath on her neck and she arched her back slightly, head falling back as a husky groan came from her lips. He stood up straight and headed for her door. "Why don't you think about it for a little bit and _come _to me when you figure it out."

Zuko saw Katara stiffen when he emphasized "come" and he hoped she would get the message. If not, he was sure he would hear some of her moans through her door in the next few minutes. He grabbed the door handle, but her small hands grasped his other wrist. With a victorious smirk, he turned around and was looking into crystal-clear and lidded blue eyes.

"I think I have an idea…"

He lowered his head slightly so their eyes were locked and murmured, "And that would be?"

Katara looked away and bit her lower lip. Zuko had to stop himself from grabbing her and biting that succulent lip himself. His cock responded to the thought and pressed against his waistband, still full and throbbing from the swarming thoughts her naked body underneath him.

She looked back up and shrugged, as if she didn't know what to say. Zuko guessed she must be shy, so he leaned in a little closer. Their lips were so close to touching, but Zuko kept himself away in case this wasn't what she wanted. He felt her breathing pick up as her pants tickled his tongue. He licked his lips and her eyes darted down and stayed on them.

"Kiss me."

"Is that all?"

"What?"

Zuko moved slightly closer, where their lips where a hair's length away. They brushed together ever-so-slightly when he murmured to her, "Would you like me to do anything else to gain your trust?"

She gulped and he pressed his lips against hers gently at first, but she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down. She moved her body up against his and gasped in to his mouth when she pressed against his full erection. Zuko took that chance to slide his tongue into her mouth, caressing her and making her moan with this unknown sensation.

Grinning to himself, he grasped her by her waist and turned her around swiftly, pinning her body to her door. He slid his arms under her legs and lifted them up so they were wrapped around his hips. She groaned out again as he pressed his manhood against her warm center. Unable to control himself, he began grinding slightly, eliciting more moans from the lithe waterbender.

He broke the kiss and began kissing her jaw and neck, suckling on her pulse point and the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Katara's hands were roaming through his hair and around his upper back, her hips still slightly grinding against his. Her breathing was coming in pants and he pulled away and stopped moving his hips.

Her eyes popped open and he smirked at her.

"Now, now," he purred. "I don't want you coming quite yet, waterbender."

Her eyes were dark and she bit her lip again as she nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. He pulled her off the wall and walked her over to her bed. His hands began untying her top and she was already going at the knot that held his pants on his waist. When her shirt was loose, Zuko pulled her hands away and began kissing her collarbone and heading down, removing the fabric slowly and kissing the new skin that was revealed in its wake.

Breathily, Katara whispered to him, "If I knew this is what you had in mind when you said you wanted to gain my trust, I would have had you do this a long time ago."

With a victorious smile, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, "You need only ask, kitten."

"Kitten?"

He blushed a little at the little affectionate nickname he just coined, but shrugged it off. Without answering, he began kissing her chest again, until her right nipple was out in the open, hard and waiting. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked, twirling his tongue all the while. She moaned out and her back arched off of the bed. Deftly, Zuko whipped the rest of her shirt away and began kneading her left breast. Then he switched off and repeated the same ministrations.

Her moaning was getting louder as he continued his work. He pulled away and began kissing down her bare stomach. The scent of her sex made his mouth water uncontrollably. He would have drooled if he didn't think to control it. His cock was brushing against her bed and he had to mentally stop himself from skipping pleasuring her all together so he could just get to the main event.

_Soon, _he thought. Then his thumbs hooked both of her skirts and shimmied them down her legs. The scent was overpowering now. Zuko looked up at the blushing girl underneath him and smiled reassuringly at her. Slowly, he spread her legs apart and his eyes roamed all over her womanhood, taking in the wet folds and the swollen bud. Artfully, he bent down and slid his tongue up her slit. She shivered and moaned out when the tip of his tongue caressed her pearl of pleasure. Then, he went to work. His tongue and mouth kissed and stroked her, getting to every spot on her pearl possible. His hand came up and he slid one finger in her, causing her to practically scream in pleasure.

"Sshh," he breathed against her, making her shudder again. "Do you want the others to hear you?"

Silently, she shook her head and he went back to his task. He entered another finger and began pumping in and out of her tight walls, feeling the flutter of her inner muscles against his knuckles. He grazed his teeth against her pearl and she gasped. Her walls constricted around his fingers and her juices flowed out as the orgasm flowed through her body. Zuko's tongue lapped up the nectar and he grinned at her slightly sweet and metallic flavor. When her breathing calmed down. He pulled himself up and was hovering over her.

Katara's eyes lazily opened and she stared at him thoughtfully before sitting up and capturing his lips in another searing kiss. Zuko felt his body come to attention and the knowledge of his aching member came to the front of his mind. Katara's hand fluttered down his bare chest and slipped under his waist band. When her fingers came in contact with him, he gasped and broke their kiss. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and began panting as her hand stroked up and down the shaft, twisting at the head and spreading his pre-cum around.

"K-Katara…"

Her lips latched onto his neck and she tugged his pants down. He pulled away and looked at her angelic face, seeing only lust and desire in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?"

A seductive smirk grew on her face and she leaned in to murmur in his ear, "You want to gain my trust, don't you?"

Wordlessly, Zuko leaned in and kissed the pulse point on her neck, making her gasp out. He kicked the rest of his pants off and breathed in her ear, "Have you done this before?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If it hurts too much, let me know."

She nodded and took one of her hands off of his neck and went down to their hips, grasping his cock and leading it to her slick opening. After a few seconds, he slowly pushed himself in. She gasped out and tears sprang from her eyes. Zuko put all of his weight on his left arm and wiped away the tears with his right hand, then rested it on her cheek. He leaned in and as his lips came in contact with hers, he pushed himself all the way in. In her shock and pain, Katara bit his lip and he had to refrain from yelping out. It hurt when she had done that, but it surprisingly felt good as well.

He pulled out of the kiss and began thrusting in and out slowly as he lowered his head to her shoulder. She began suckling and biting his neck, most likely leaving marks. But he didn't care. The feeling of the waterbender underneath him was so much better than his imagination made it out to be. Her body was more perfect than his mind could ever guess. Her walls fluttered around him with every thrust and she moaned his name every time he hit her in a good spot.

Surprisingly, Katara's free hand slithered down and began rubbing her pearl. Her gasps were coming in more frequently and Zuko could feel his orgasm coming. He felt his stomach tighten and his member throb inside of her. No words could describe how it felt when Katara embraced him in a passionate kiss that sent both of them over the edge. Zuko's vision went white as he arched his back up and he breathed out a stream of blue fire. Katara's voice rang through his ears as her second orgasm raked through her body.

When his climax subsided, Zuko gently collapsed on top of Katara, careful to not crush her with his weight. Her breathing calmed down and became shallower. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around his shoulders. Zuko nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder, brushing the rough skin of his scar against her soft skin.

He pulled himself out of her and laid to her side, pulling the blanket over them as they both began to find themselves drifting to sleep.

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think you should try to gain my trust more often."

"It's a deal, kitten."


End file.
